NDGMOPFTKHRPH
by Boop-Ba-Doop
Summary: What if they were all from Allen's world, but they were, for some reason, transported to another universe. What will happen to them and their tagalongs as they go back to their original world? Naruto, D Gray-Man, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Katekyo Hitman Reborn & Pandora Hearts Crossover. Just try it. Please. No yaoi or yuri. Rated T cuz I iz paranoid.
1. Everybody Knows

**OOC-ness. Like, a lot. Naruto & Kakashi, Everyone, Luffy & Ace, Natsu & Wendy, Tsuna, Oz & Alice, more characters if you review and ask. Notice the **_**&**_** not **_**x.**_** Out of these, I only ship Oz x Alice.**

_**Chapter 1 - Everybody Knows**_

* * *

One Piece:

When they came back from the island, they had initially thought: _'Thank God, nothing happened!'_ They were wrong on that point.

Nami was the first to realize something was amiss. The navigator talked with Robin to see if the female devil fruit eater had noticed. She hadn't. The archaeologist then proceeded to speak with the talking reindeer, who promptly exploded with the thought. Everyone on the crew gathered 'round to see if what the doctor **(LOL)** was saying was true.

When they turned to Luffy, they could see quite clearly that the rumour was, in fact, very accurate. What Nami had noticed was the fact that Luffy hadn't said a single word since he came back on board Sunny. All he'd done was sit cross legged on the figure head, and then just put up his hand to say they're off. He hadn't said a single word.

This was extremely unlike their beloved captain. But, they all decided to brush it off and wait. They figured, if they waited, he would be back to his old self in no time- that he would tell them what had happened. So, they waited.

Nothing interesting happened for 2 days. That was when Ace decided to drop by. He jumped up from the sea, right in front of Luffy, yelling "RAAHHH!" Luffy didn't even flinch.

"Hey Ace, it's been a while," he smiled softly. Ace looked surprised, then frowned, then looked calm.

"Cross-_gensei_?" he asked Luffy nodded. "When?"

"Tomorrow, at midnight," Ace nodded in understanding.

"Shall I tell them after?"

"That would be nice of you, Ace."

Neither noticed the confused looks the rest of the Straw Hat crew were giving them.

Luffy sighed internally. He hated keeping secrets from his _nakama_, but it had to be done, or they would try to follow him through. _At least I'll somehow be able to come back to them one day. _He thought to himself, and he had to admit that even though it was a surprise, he'd get to see his family again. He really was looking forward to it.

**_Flashback_**

_Luffy grinned as he searched the forest for some meat; his mouth watered just thinking about the best food in the world. Then he sensed a familiar presence. He stopped suddenly, a frown on his face instead._

_"Cross-gensei." a man came out from behind the trees. He had red hair, and half a mask covered his face, on his head was a big hat. He was smirking._

_"I see you can still tell if I'm nearby."_

_"Who wouldn't? Why are you here?" Luffy asked, failing miserably to keep the curiosity out of his voice._

_"Ah, that is because in 3 days, at midnight exactly, you can dimension travel," he said, the raven-haired boy's eyes widened._

_"W-which one? M-mine?" he asked uncertainly._

_"Yes, the one where my idiot apprentice still resides- I've already told him, I hope you'll come,"_

_"How?"_

_"Jump into any water that can swallow the whole of you,"_

_"W-wait! W-w-wat-ter…?" Cross sighed._

_"Yes, the water. You won't drown, idiot apprentice has specifically told me not to let you die."_

_"Oh, joy." Luffy smiled half-heartedly. The general-levelled exorcist nodded once then left through the foliage, leaving the teen's mind racing at light speed._

**_EndFlashback_**

Luffy quietly waited until the days came to a stop at Sunday. He sighed mentally again. _This is going to be a long week._

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

A teenaged brunette ran as fast as he could through town, he didn't stop knowing that _they_ were behind him. 'They' being his so-called 'Guardians'.

Reborn was in Italy at that moment and Hibari, Murkuro and Chrome were with him as well. That meant that Tsuna was alone with all his guardians… that hated him. Ever since he had 'killed' that guy, they hadn't even bothered to hide the raging hatred in their eyes. Reborn understood that he was only protecting his friends, as did Chrome. And Murkuro and Hibari didn't care, they'd killed their fair share of people in the past.

After arriving in the little woods in town he stopped. Tsuna panted and sat down, resting on the tree behind him. Then he felt a _disturbance_. _Cross…_

"Cross Marian. How nice… to see you… again" he panted.

"It seems that so far, none of you brats haven't been able to sense me, how incredibly annoying." Tsuna barked a laugh.

"Why are you here, General Exorcist-_sama_?" the brown-eyed teen asked mockingly.

"Midnight, 3 days. Go swimming or something, cover yourself completely with water and you'll be with your 'real' family again." Tsuna searched Cross's face for any sign of lying. His eyes widened as he realized that the red head was telling the truth.

"R-really!?" he gasped, oblivious to his 'friends' coming up from the side of him. Cross nodded.

"I've only told the idiot apprentice and rubber boy at this moment, but I'm sure both of them will be waiting for you eagerly." Tsuna nodded with a grin, Cross tipped his hat in farewell before disappearing.

"Who was that, you monster?" the grin disappeared as quickly as Cross had. His bangs covered his eyes.

"That's not your business, is it?"

"If it concerns you, then, unfortunately, yes, it is our business," Gokudera replied.

"Alright, then. All you need to know, is that I am leaving in one week, hopefully, I won't have to return to this stupid world,"

Everyone stared at 'their Sky' and his personality change. Right now he was glaring at them and it was seriously scary. Tsunayoshi Sawada stood abruptly and left them there, gaping at his retreating figure. As he walked away, he was trying his hardest not to smile or laugh at their previous expressions.

* * *

Fairy Tail

A certain pink-haired slayer of dragons had just finished a job with a scarlet-haired demoness, an ice man with stripper tendencies, a blonde-haired beauty and a talking, flying, blue cat **(Well, when you put it like that…)**.

Natsu was grinning and talking animatedly with Happy and Lucy, when suddenly he stopped, the grin fading to a frown as he was about to respond to Lucy.

"Natsu?" Happy asked. The dragon slayer's gaze turned dark.

"What are you doing here, Cross?" he asked, ignoring the rest of Team Natsu's confused looks. A man with red hair and black, cloak-like thing came out of the ally way.

"I swear… How can everyone sense when I'm around," Natsu just glared and Cross sighed.

"Idiot apprentice, rubber boy and tuna fish know already," he started and immediately Natsu brightened, grudge forgotten about. "3 days at midnight, use the water route, the explanation will be given properly by my idiot apprentice, we'll be waiting for you, flame brain," he tilted his hat and disappeared down the allyway.

"Natsu? What- who was that?" Gray asked. Natsu was silent.

"Natsu! I thought we were a team, why are you keeping stuff from us!?" Erza shouted at the young man.

"…Sorry… I... I really can't say… I'm sorry…" he looked so sad, they all stared at him.

"Natsu…" Happy muttered he never knew Natsu, his best friend, hid things from him.

"I'm sorry, _minna_, but I've been sworn to secrecy. Please… please forgive me?" he asked. Everyone looked away from him and he sighed. "Okay… If you need me, I'll be at my house… Take care, _minna_!" he said as he ran off, in the direction of the forest. Tears slipped from his eyes as he ran, but out of sadness that he had just left the guild or happiness that he would see his family again, he didn't know.

* * *

Naruto

The blond haired boy lay awake on his bed; he had just come back to his village after years of training with a porn writer… Let me rephrase that: after years of training with an incredibly powerful ninja.

He smiled softly as he thought of what he had been through with Jiraiya. The smile widened as he replayed Sakura's expression when he came back, he practically grinned as he thought about when he did the naked girl _jutsu_ with Konohamaru.

Just then, Naruto's bright, blue eyes snapped open and he visibly tensed. _That pressure… is an awful lot like _Cross_'s._

"Cross…"

"That's General Cross to you, you ninja brat!" the red-haired man appeared out of nowhere. Cross sighed. "Midnight. 3 days from now. Go have a swim and meet up with the other kids."

"Who've you seen already?"

"Idiot apprentice, rubber boy, tuna fish and flame brain," he replied automatically. Naruto nodded.

"See you then." he disappeared out the window. Naruto lay back down; he hadn't even noticed when he had sat up. About three seconds later, a silver-haired, masked man came through the window into his room.

"Naruto, I saw someone exit your room from your window, who was that?" Naruto shrugged.

"No idea, I was asleep. I don't know what happened," Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"You're a terrible liar, Naruto, you know that?"

"Yeah, but even if you can tell I'm lying, you don't know what I'm covering up. And I'm not saying." Naruto grinned at his ex-mentor (?)

* * *

Pandora Hearts

A black haired girl shook her 'servant' as she dubbed him. He wasn't waking up. Finally she shouted "COOKIES!" The blonde-haired youth shot up.

"Where!?" then he noticed her glaring at him. "I-I didn't wake up again, did I?" he asked.

"You think?" she sighed. "Come on, we're going on a mission,"

"That's surprising,"

They walked in silence to the door to outside when they got in the carriage, in which Alice wouldn't shut up about how much longer was left. Then again, she wasn't really known for her patience. Gil kept shouting at her that it wasn't long. Oz just looked out the carriage window, daydreaming about better days. Nah, he had plenty of fun. But still, he missed his family. The family scattered in different universes…

"OZ!" he jumped as the two shouted his name at the same time.

"Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"We're here," Gil sighed. Oz laughed nervously and apologised.

They finished up quickly enough; they'd only stayed a few days. When they had finished and were heading for the carriage, Oz stopped suddenly and turned around slowly, shadows hiding his vibrant green eyes.

"Cross Marian. Why are you here?" he asked quietly. A snort was heard as a man with red hair and half a mask came to stand in front of the trio.

"Ah, so annoying. That means that every brat can tell when I'm here. How incredibly… Idiot apprentice, rubber boy, tuna fish, flame brain and wannabe ninja are meeting up. I thought it'd be mean not to invite you, as well. Take the water route at midnight in 3 days," he smiled, "See you then," he walked off and faded into the distance.

"… Oz, what… WHY ARE KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME!?" Alice exploded. Oz didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Sorry. That's a secret. I'm afraid I can't tell you," both Alice and Gil were at a loss of words. He just smiled warmly at them and entered the carriage. "Come on, hurry up!" he laughed.

* * *

**R & R**

**Glossary:**

**-gensei: General (Cross-gensei = General Cross).  
-sama: Master, or someone very well respected.  
Nakuma: comrade/friend. But I feel I should put this because it kind of means more than****_ just_**** 'friend'.  
Minna: everyone.  
Jutsu: it's like a ninja move, kind of thing.**


	2. Meeting the Gang

**_Chapter 2 - Meeting the Gang_**

The white-haired boy grinned at his Master when he heard the news.

"Stop grinning, Idiot Apprentice," Cross shouted at the 'Noah', the effect was immediate.

"When are they coming?" Allen asked, excitement shining in each word.

"Tomorrow," Cross sighed, "You know this meeting is for business, right?"

"Of course I do! But they're still coming!" Allen exclaimed.

"I-I guess that's true." Allen yawned and lay back down to go to sleep. "See you later, Idiot Apprentice." Allen was already asleep as Cross jumped out the window into the night.

Later

Allen was having a bad time staying awake. "30 minutes left… Zzzzzzz…" he would have fallen asleep if it hadn't been for Neah. "Ugh… Why was the mission so tiring?" he asked to thin air. His head drooped slightly.

**'Wake up!'**

"Ah!" he was silent for a moment. "Thanks, uncle," he murmured, _'I will _not_ be able to last another 10 minutes, let alone 30-'_

**'28, actually.'**

_'Can you take over?' _he was met with an exasperated sigh.

**'I can try, but it'll be hard impersonating you; don't blame me when I get caught.'**

_''Kay, thanks, uncle,' _less than a minute later, the body of a silver-eyed, white-haired, red-scared teenager was being controlled by an ex-Noah. He waited for a few minutes than looked at the clock, 11:55. _'Time to go,'_ he thought, _'you still awake, nephew?' _he asked mentally. Silence, he was asleep, no doubt. Neah summoned a gate to the Ark. He walked the brilliant white corridors and opened a rusty-looking metal door, it was scratched and dented, it moaned loudly as it was pushed open pain-snakingly slowly. Allen's body smiled.

He walked through calmly and hid behind the trunk of an enormous tree. He checked his watch. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and… a popping sound vibrated around the abandoned graveyard. Five portals appeared out of nowhere and then five soaked-to-the-bone people came out, it looked as if they were just spit out the mouth of their dimensions. The air was still and calm as the people tried not to vomit on themselves. Oz Bezarius was the first to recover, he asked uncertainly:

"Allen…?" his voice rang throughout the empty space. The 14/21 year old shuddered involuntarily.

"You called?" Neah asked as he came out from behind the tree, which just so happened to be behind the newcomers. They all jumped, even the ninja.

"Allen!" they all shouted at the same time. He grinned at his 'family'.

They all jumped on him, hugging each other in a huge reunion. All of them repeated things like: "It's been so long!" "You've grown a lot!" "Why am I shorter than most of you, still?" the broke apart after Allen pushed himself away from them and a portal appeared beside him, Cross stepped out.

"Who's tellin' 'em?" he asked.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Nope. Well, unless-"

"I didn't think so! Well then where to start… OK, come with me," he smiled reassuringly at them as _another_ portal appeared beside him. Allen walked in calmly, Cross followed after. The 5 looked at each other, and then Natsu stepped forward and walked in, followed closely by Luffy, Naruto, Oz and Tsuna.

They all gasped as they saw the white town, it was stunning. Allen was waiting by a door gesturing for them to follow. Cross had already entered the room. The room looked like a paradise in itself, it wasn't too big or too small, there was a grand piano in the corner and some more instruments around. Cross was lying down on the extremely comfy looking sofa, a glass of wine in his hand. Allen was sitting on the bed- the _king sized bed_- smiling warmly at them.

A portal appeared above each of the guests and a towel came out of each one; orange for Naruto, yellow for Luffy, red for Natsu, light brown for Tsuna and green for Oz. Their names were sewn on their towels.

"Thought you might want to dry off before anything else," Allen grinned at their shocked expressions.

"So… so you control portals?" Tsuna asked. Allen nodded.

"Sort of," he said, "dry off a little and I'll tell you." They all nodded and dried their hair, attempting to do it to their clothes. When Luffy finished drying his hair, he suddenly stiffened and fell over, hitting the floor with a thump.

"Luffy!?" Allen sighed.

"I didn't think it would last long," he picked the raven-haired boy up and put him gently on the bed. They waited until _Mugiwara_ woke up.

"Alright," Allen looked at each of them in turn. "Let me explain what's going on…"

**Mugiwara: straw hat**


End file.
